


Girl Talk

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita-1 listens to Judy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> This is set against an AU where Elita-1 made it to Earth unharmed.

"He's really special, isn't he? I mean not every boy could just jump right in an intergalactic war and save the day, right?"

Elita-1 was unsure just how she had gotten the duty of minding Samuel's carrier. The woman had yet to cease speaking, mostly of inanities, but this touched something close to Elita-1's spark. 

"I am thankful for your son's existence, both for our worlds, our species, and for my own sake on a selfish level," Elita-1 interjected, causing Judy to stop in the midst of taking a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea.

"Oh?" 

"Optimus Prime is a favored companion for me," the Autobot answered, a soft smile on her faceplates.

"Oh!" Judy smiled at that herself. "And here I thought you robots just got crushes on humans," she teased, showing how well she was coping with Bumblebee and Sam. 

"We do that as well, but I think I will be content to just enjoy my reunion with Optimus."

"Well good on you!" and then Judy was off on the joys of marriage.


End file.
